


move with me

by peachydreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Random & Short, late night dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydreamies/pseuds/peachydreamies
Summary: renjun loves to dance. he also loves jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	move with me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is super janky, i literally wrote it in an hour! this is also super self-indulgent but i hope you like it :)
> 
> i recommend listening to “cherry” by jungle on repeat during the entire work.

Dance to Renjun was like a second language. 

The feeling of the music flowing through his veins was addictive and every time the song faded out, his heart raced and he craved for even more time. When he danced by himself, there was nothing in between him and the music. Sweet serenades caressed his body and pushed him this way and that way, molding his body to the intoxicating sway of the melody. 

It was a hazy blur of half-formed thoughts that raced by his eyes- a chaotic string of steps that whirled in his mind and through his nerves. He could feel his hands whistling through the air, his fingers carving intricate patterns into space and time, telling a story with unspoken words that only he knew. Each time his feet pushed off the floor he felt a burst of energy, throwing him forward and sizzling through his entire body straight to his fingertips. 

Dancing was his drug- his coping mechanism. 

But dancing with Jeno was a completely new experience. It was foreign and unfamiliar but it was exciting and it made Renjun’s heart race. 

Every feather-light touch from Jeno’s fingertips along his spine sent head-whirling shocks of electricity through his nerves, and Renjun could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of him.

Jeno was nothing like Renjun’s typical female partners. Instead of soft curves and skin, it was hard lines and sharp angles and a body filled with brutal strength. Every move was filled with power and force, and every transition was filled to the brim with focus and concentration. When Jeno danced, Renjun could see the muscles of his back rippling through his tight black t-shirts and it sent shocks to the bone. He was captivating, and he always took Renjun’s breath away.

But despite the unfamiliar masculinity of his body, Jeno was also warm and comforting. He was gentle and impossibly delicate with Renjun and every touch set Renjun’s bones on fire. He held his waist firmly, but the touch never bruised. Where Renjun expected to be purple and yellow contusions were multi-colored,patterns that decorated the length of his arms and torso and waist. Jeno’s rough hands were impossibly soft and caressed Renjun’s body with the music, painting every inch of his skin with love and passion, and Renjun could never get enough. 

It had been a particularly cold winter evening when Jeno suggested they go to the studio. 

“Now? But it’s almost 11,” Renjun said sleepily from his chair. 

“Even more a reason to go,” Jeno said before grabbing his roommate’s hand and pulling him out the door. 

They ran haphazardly across campus, Jeno dragging Renjun behind him, until they arrived at the art building. 

“Hey Jeno!” Donghyuck said from the front desk. “You guys are here late.” 

“Just getting a little bit of stress out,” he replied and shot Renjun a soft glance that turned his stomach to jelly. 

“Ok-“ Donghyuck said, reaching under the desk, “just lock up when you’re done.” 

Jeno quickly thanked him and pulled Renjun down the hall excitedly.  We don’t even have music , Renjun thought half-heartedly.

But nevertheless, the door had barely closed behind them when Renjun felt Jeno’s strong hands around his waist, holding him securely in his arms. 

“Shall we?” he asked quietly, the words hanging in the air in anticipation. 

“After you,” Renjun replied lazily, twirling out of his reach. He smirked at the pout playing on Jeno’s lips as the music started. 

Immediately, the heavy beat of the bass thrummed in Renjun’s chest and he threw his arms back as he closed his eyes. The sound of the muffled guitar washed over his body and he let his stress melt away. 

He opened his eyes and stepped towards the boy a few feet away, artfully swaying his body to the music. The washed vocals swirled through the air, and had Renjun been able to see the adoring look in Jeno’s eyes, he surely would have died on the spot. 

Slowly, he approached Jeno, leisurely raising a hand to caress the other boy’s jaw as he twirled around him. The look in his eyes was sickening and Renjun felt his heart lift in his chest. Feeling bold, Renjun leaned forward until he could feel Jeno’s shallow breath on his lips, a burning desire building agonizingly in his stomach. 

Jeno, caught up in Renjun’s lazy movements, moved to grab his waist, but growled quietly when the other boy leapt nimbly out of his reach. 

Renjun stepped to the side, kicking out a leg and arching his back against the floor as Jeno watched. The feeling of his eyes on his body was liberating and it filled him with a desire so strong that he gracefully pulled himself off the ground and ran back to the other boy. 

Not wanting to miss him again, Jeno locked his hands around Renjun’s delicate waist and pulled him flush against his body. 

The dim lights of the studio flashed in Jeno’s dark eyes and he stared at Renjun with an unidentifiable emotion. Heat radiated from his body and Renjun closed his eyes to revel in the feeling. 

The two performed a series of dizzying steps, feeling the music flow through their linked hands into each other as they spoke with their bodies.

Suddenly, Renjun was twirled around and Jeno was behind him, holding him flush against his chest. A ghost of a breath traveled down Renjun’s neck as Jeno’s lips hovered tantalizingly above his skin and despite himself, Renjun let out the tiniest gasp. In the mirror, Renjun saw Jeno smirking to himself and he shifted, pressing himself even more against the other boy’s torso. 

His strong hands traveled up and down his body as they swayed to the intoxicating music. The muted melody dulled Renjun’s senses until he was nothing but a shell of longing. Caught up in his thoughts, he barely even noticed soft lips pressing on the skin behind his ear. Warm breaths exhaled against his skin, slow, deliberate kisses down his throat and along his collarbone. 

It wasn’t until he felt a nip at the sensitive skin under his jaw did Renjun start. 

“Jeno!” he gasped breathily, grabbing at the hand holding him in place. 

“Mm... you’re so pretty when you dance,” Jeno mumbled against his throat. “Will you dance for me?” 

“If you ask nicely,” Renjun said, smiling at the way the other boy frowned. And before he could stop himself, he flipped around until he could grasp the thin black fabric of Jeno’s t-shirt in his fingers and pull him to his lips. 

Jeno was warm from dancing, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. For some reason, the labored rise and fall of Jeno’s chest drove Renjun absolutely crazy and he pulled the other down to the floor, gripping his shirt tightly in his fists. 

The other boy complied dutifully, lost in the scent of Renjun filling his nose and clouding his thoughts. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered. 

Renjun nipped at the other boy’s lower lip, letting his hands roam across his toned body, and Jeno inhaled sharply, the breathe momentarily sucked from his lungs. 

It was ridiculous, the sight of the two boys kissing on the studio floor, but the hazy sound of the music washed over the two and clouded their thoughts. 

After a few moments, Renjun pulled away, resting his head on the wood floor to gaze at the boy propped over him. His dark hair clung to his forehead and he breathed heavily, the sound rasping and shallow. 

“I love you,” Renjun said quietly, propping himself on his elbows so he was barely an inch away from  the other boy’s lips. 

Jeno’s eyes were so painfully soft that it made  Renjun’s heart ache. It should have been a crime for a boy to look at someone like that, but Jeno gazed at the blond-haired boy under him for so long that Renjun laughed. 

“What?” he asked, quirking his head to the side playfully. 

“Nothing... you’re just so beautiful,” Jeno breathed, and leaned forward until his head was resting against Renjun’s chest. 

Dancing with Jeno was unfamiliar. But it always left Renjun feeling exhilarated- he never knew what to expect. Dancing with Jeno was an adventure, and it was definitely one of Renjun’s favorites.


End file.
